Talk:PC Tweaks (Mass Effect 3)
Edit at your own risk Keep in mind that with out a proper Code/text editor (Like Notepad++) or ideally a program like the ME2 Coalesced Editor, changing anything in the Coalesced.ini can potentially screw things up. Its a good idea to back up before any changes are made.--Aceman67 05:42, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Crouch in ME3 Is that possible? ME2 coalesced modification allows binding crouch, how to do that in ME3 coalesced? 07:50, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Aww. Anwser please. I'm a big me1 gameplay fan, looking forward to gain the same possibilites as in me1 including weapon holstering and crouching. Nobody anwsers =\ As far as I know there is no crouch, nor would there be a need for it, since you only gain accuracy if you Aim down the weapons sights or fire from cover. As for holstering your weapon? well, that's a game engine limitation put in by Bioware. It has something to do with the memory allocation from restrictions from consoles (PS3/xbox 360). --Aceman67 05:45, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Unlocking Reave I looked in the directory indicated on the page, but I could find the Bonuspower multiple line in the store subdirectory. Could somebody tell me where i could find and unlock reave please ? --Dirtycopgangsta 16:37, March 13, 2012 (UTC) It's the 6th item listed. It's between "GethShieldBoost" and "EnergyDrain" ---- If someone can provide the coal. weapon codes along with their in game name, it will be a lot of help. also a command to avail all the armors in the game with the tap of a button, much like the one present for weapons, will be highly appreciated. --Aditya14 10:57, March 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- whats with all the seperate links to a different wiki? i followed one and it had nothing of use as far as i could see. 11:03, March 15, 2012 (UTC) SilencedSkies Weight clarification I think I may have understood the weight system for weapons, it seems that X= is for starting weight while Y= is the final version of the weapon... Can someone confirm this and edit the page if true...? ---- Nvm, seems like someone already confirmed it... xD; -- 13:12, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Quick level 60 error? Doing some Coalesce editing right now, using this page as a guideline, and I noticed something in the article that I suspect is a minor error. If someone could double-check and edit the article if appropriate, would be nice. So the line in question is: Quick skip to level 60: Go to bioinput.ini > sfxgame > sfxgamemodedefault > 0000040c -->bindings = (multiple) Looking at the menu right now, 0000040c is on the same level as bindings = (multiple) and is actually a collapsible menu that only contains localizedbindings = (multiple). So it seems like the proper path would simple be: Quick skip to level 60: Go to bioinput.ini > sfxgame > sfxgamemodedefault > bindings = (multiple) Makes sense? Please adjust if needed, to avoid confusion. * Fixed. Level 10 Weapons? Is there anyway to mod it so you don't have to new game plus ME3 to be able to level your weapons to level 10? * Only method known so far is to use Gibbed's Save Editor to increase the value "New Game+ Count" from 0 to 1 in your savegame. * Does that have an effect on anything else? * Adding a weapon to a store without plot flags or conditionals (or removing such on existing store weapons) will allow you to buy it from level 1 (or whatever level you are currently at) to 10.--Jimbobillyjoe 08:50, March 29, 2012 (UTC) How to lock/unlock achievement? UnlockAchievement command is no longer working in ME3. Any alternatives? Is it possible to wear your squadmates armor? If so, how? Yeah we could definitely use a UnlockAchievement command. 03:21, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Freezing characters Do we still have something like playersonly cheat from UT available? Would really help with taking good shots of the enemies in combo with freecam command. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 03:25, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Weapon Modifications When weapons are modified, do these modifications apply to enemies in the game that might be using the modified weapons? Or do enemies always have their own built-in weapon stats, regardless of what weapon model they are portrayed as holding? Poindexter1985 03:43, March 25, 2012 (UTC) ORIGIN DOES NOT BAN FOR SP MODDING You folks that run this wiki might want to add a huge disclaimer about modding even the SINGLEPLAYER portion of the game, as it has now been confirmed by a BioWare employee (Thomas Abram) that Origin will BAN you for modifying even things that only affect singleplayer. Source: http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/344/index/9917845/2#10648995 Original thread: http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/344/index/9917845 Shadowtechnique 01:00, March 27, 2012 (UTC) I just read a post from a Bioware employee in the Bioware forums, that Origin checks for modified game files and automatically bans you if it finds any. On the other hand another bioware employee has stated, you will only banned if you get caught cheating in multiplayer and a user got an e-mail from EA/Bioware stating that SP modding is fine, but MP modding (that includes GaW/EMS) will definetly ban you. So I think Thomas either got his S's and P's mixed up, or the left hand doesn't know what the right hand is doing. More likely the former. Shadowhawk28 21:33, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, the whole thing ended up being more confusing than necessary. However, Thomas replied to another user and clarified his statement with the following: "Scylla's statement is more accurate then mine. Refer to his for now that being said my statement was more to make people think twice before modifying the coalesced file as it can cause major problems that we really can't help people with if all goes wrong." This comment can be seen in another thread, located here: http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/355/index/10772884/. The post itself is on page three. Shadowtechnique 23:31, April 1, 2012 (UTC) See also http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/323/index/10849566/3#10884487 "As mentioned by Scylla, you will not be banned for modifying your files *unless (and this is where my intention was) they give you an unfair advantage in any multiplayer aspect of the game." In other words, don't cheat in MP or you risk being banned. Cheat/tweak/mod in SP only and you're OK. --Daemon976 04:04, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the info, Daemon976. I hadn't seen that thread yet. Good to know there are finally some concrete answers to all of this. Shadowtechnique 13:38, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Editing Store Contents? Sorry for my english i have a problem, i think i did something wrong editing here because: 1 Things in store that i buy, but never disappear, like armor and other things like helmets and the inferno armor, things that i buy them, and then in the customization menu not appear at all 2 Glyph reward upgrades: this appear in the terminal in the room of liara, all this upgrades now cost 0 and i buy then, but they never disappear, and i can buy as many time i like (wel i try with just one, and just one time only, and it work) here i erase this PlotUnlockConditionalID=XXXX, PlotPurchaseID0=XXXX, buth i erase this PlotUnlockConditionalID=XXXX in other places, where it shows alone. what i did wrong? i backup the file before editing, but i did a lot editing, and will like not to do it all over. and if i rollback it will affect when i find it, in the normal way? thanks for you help ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- I've got the same problem as you. Just download a clean version of coalesced.bin from the internet and replace your modified one to revert the changes. OpticalForce 17:09, April 6, 2012 (UTC) FlyCam in Conversations I followed the directions to enable FlyCam in conversations and input everything correctly but FlyCam only works outside of conversations. I entered these; ( Name="MouseX", Command="PC_LookX" ) ( Name="MouseY", Command="PC_LookY" ) ( Name="A", Command="PC_StrafeLeft" ) ( Name="W", Command="PC_MoveForward" ) ( Name="D", Command="PC_StrafeRight" ) ( Name="S", Command="PC_MoveBackward" ) on their own lines in the "Bioinput.ini/sfxgame/sfxgamemodeconversation" area. My mapped key is F11. Help? --Rilan 14:58, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Found the problem. Also needed to enable FlyCam in Bioinput/sfxgame/sfxcinematic area to fully enable it. --Rilan 01:27, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Model swaps Anyone found the way of adding npc body models for Shepard? I'm particulary interested in Kaidan's default blue armor, and the Cerberus trooper body reskin he and James get with From Ashes. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 19:22, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Using NPC outfit as Player's causal appearance I'm looking for a way/code/command to use the NPC outfit for my PLayer's Casual apperance. (sp. miranda & Ashley's outfit for my fem shep) any ideas on how to go about it? --Aditya14 16:34, April 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Watch for duplicate tweaks Page is getting long enough that duplicate tweaks are starting to appear. Remember to check the whole page before adding anything new. Thanks! --Daemon976 00:53, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Rate of Fire Well the same post got deleted from the answers page. Hope I can ask the question here. So I changed the Revanent's rate of fire to X=1000, Y=1000. I test fired the gun in-game. But, for the first 5-10 rounds after clicking the mouse, the rate of fire was the original 600 RPM. Anyone know how to fix this? Certain Codes Do Not Work So far, I have found that the multiple weapon add-in command does not work, as it self removes when applying it to the coalesced.bin. I noticed it is inconsistent (e.g. simply adding "self weapon name" does not work). It needs the 'SFX_Weapon_Weapon name' in the line between add-ins. For example, this is correct "giveitem self sfxweapon_assaultrifle_prothean", and this is not, "giveitem self widow". Also, God mode does not work, and Superarmor does not work. I could wrong on these points, but they do not work for me. Tommy6860 11:39, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Resurgence Pack DLC Weapons in SP The weapon codes for the new multiplayer DLC weapons are: Striker Assault Rifle: SFXGameContentDLC_CON_MP1.SFXWeapon_AssaultRifle_Krogan Geth Plasma SMG: SFXGameContentDLC_CON_MP1.SFXWeapon_SMG_Geth Kickshock Harpoon Gun: SFXGameContentDLC_CON_MP1.SFXWeapon_SniperRifle_Batarian I put them on a store was able to buy level 1 through 10 and then tested them on the firing range fine. The only oddity was when pressing the purchase button in the store (I used Spectre Requisitions) as well as after equipping one of them and then exiting a workbench there is a very quick delay or "freeze" in the UI. It didn't disrupt anything else however - loading areas, fighting, etc all function normally. I also did testing on Savegames after acquiring the weapons and was not able to get a corrupted save. Even so, I would suggest more widespread testing before recommending this tweak to the general public. One persons tests aren't enough to guarantee it wont destroy your game or cause your computer to rise and try to murder you in your sleep ;) --Jimbobillyjoe 06:20, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Nice, is it possible to import some of the geth/batarian/etc powers into sp?--Rukkis 19:17, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Particle Rifle Just the other day I had an urge to mod the Particle Rifle but i couldn't find it in the coalesced.bin, any ideas about it's whereabouts anyone? --Aditya14 15:41, April 15, 2012 (UTC) The particle rifle is defined in the 'From Ashes' DLC. There's no direct reference to it in Coalesced to edit and AFAIK no one's figured out how to edit the DLC yet. --Daemon976 17:11, April 15, 2012 (UTC) You can unpack the DLC SFAR file with Gibbed's Suite and mod to your heart's content then repack. The problem is any changes to the files in the SFAR results in the DLC refusing to authorize. It may be possible to add the weapon in manually by creating a new but identical entry in the main Coalesced and dropping in all of the relevant files to the weapon (PCC's etc) then calling on this "new" version either through a keybind or placed on a store. No idea if even that would work but might be fun to try. The only other alternative is crack the game to remove the authorizing process but I think that's stepping over the line of what should be allowed (or discussed here) in the name of modding. --Jimbobillyjoe 23:52, April 15, 2012 (UTC) File editing showing up in Multiplayer So, after a bit of work, I've figured out the danger (more or less) of editing the file - if you're leader of a match online, the edits will appear in multiplayer - if you're not leader, you're not going to see it. That does not me you're safe, at all, from getting banned for exploiting, but it is a limit. I don't think that the other players get it, but any edits you have will show up. Just in case anyone wanted to know. --MGZShanix 21:48, April 17, 2012 (UTC)